Your ghost
by xCa1ty
Summary: Devastated by the tragic events of that fateful night, and miserable after going back to her old life, an unstable Rose considers suicide again. After it goes wrong she begins to see the spirit of Jack who helps her cope. Dark themes to begin with
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since Titanic had sank. One long, sleepless month for Rose. After the sinking she'd found herself unwilling to fulfil Jacks promise of a greater life without having him there. Her mind had gone to a dark place and that had made it easy for Cal to swoop back in and clutch her up. He had been all fake tears and kind words when he found her near freezing amongst the third class on the Carpathia. She knew he had been screaming with delight inside his mind when Jack was nowhere to be seen but he'd swallowed his joy and gave her fake pity. She had let herself be taken back into the first class,back into her old life that she hated and once thought she'd escaped from.

A week or so after being brought to her new home in Philadelphia is when Cals anger finally showed itself in the form of a very sharp slap across the face and a few horrible words. Rose had just sat there and listened, hand on her face, feeling numb. All she wanted was Jack to come back and save her. But that was never going to happen so she'd kept quiet and went along with everything that was supposed to happen. The wedding had went ahead as originally planned with Cal and Ruth keeping tight lipped about Roses hushed affair.

Now she sat void of any expression, just as she did that night on Titanic, listening to the mindless chatter of the people at the dinner party. She felt Cal place his cold hand on top of hers and she shivered as he squeezed "more wine sweet pea?"

Rose slide her hand out from his and placed them on her lap "no," she realised her manners and quickly added "thank you darling."

She looked around at all the people sitting at the table laughing and chatting away with not a care in the world. She felt as if she was in some kind of bubble that was separating her from them. No matter how hard she tried to pretend she was happy she just couldn't. Everyday had become a struggle and she felt hopeless and stupid. She should have been with Jack right now not Cal. She should have been going on all sorts of adventures not locked away waiting for Cal to come home all day. Taking in a quiet deep breath she turned to Cal "I'm going to retire for the night."

Cal turned to her his smile fading "something wrong?"

"Just tired," she could feel herself wanting to cry "extremely tired."

Cal was eyeing her skeptically but tore his gaze away from her when the table roared with laughter at someone's joke. She took this as her chance to slip away and quickly got up before her mother or anyone could question what she was doing. She gripped her long dress in her shaking hands as she walked through the corridors of Cals large house until she got to the door that led into his office. She knew nobody would be coming in here tonight and she could be alone at least until the morning when Cal would find her. She opened the door and entered, shutting it quietly behind her. Once inside she put her hand on her forehead and fell against the wooden door with a soft thud before letting herself slide to the floor. Warm tears began to fall and she realised this was the first time she had allowed herself to cry since that night. She opened her eyes and stared into the dark room letting herself silently cry. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't live like this it was too hard. She just wanted to be with Jack.

She got to her feet and walked over to Cals desk, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand as she pulled on the small lamp situated next to his important documents. She pulled open the drawer and there it was. Cals pistol staring up at her. Her hands were shaking as she reached down and picked it up. Once she was holding it she didn't know what to do; she'd never held a gun in her life let alone used one. She stared at it in her hand and placed a finger on the trigger making sure not to point it at herself.

"Don't do it."

She jumped, pulling the trigger as she did shooting a bullet into one of Cals bookshelves. She stood there shocked both at hearing her dead lovers voice and at firing the gun.

"J-Jack?" She stuttered as the room went quiet.

The door burst open and in stumbled a worried looking Cal who flicked the light. He placed a hand on his heart when he realised it was Rose and not an intruder. He signalled for the men behind him to go back to the dinner party. Rose was staring at the corner of the room where she had heard Jack. There was no one there but she'd heard it as clear as day. She barley even acknowledged Cal as he walked over to her and snatched the gun out of her hands tossing it back into the drawer and slamming it.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" He snarled into her ear and she turned to him. He noticed she had been crying and shook his head "don't tell me you came in here to do what I think."

Roses shock wore off and she shook her head "I thought I heard someone in the next room...I was just going to scare them. I'm sorry."

Cal grabbed her arm and pulled her out of his office locking the door behind them before heading back to the party with her. Rose glanced back at the office door before they left. Had she really heard him?

I hope you liked it! I should update this as soon as possible. Sorry if the ideas already been done I just liked it haha xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast had a hint of awkwardness the next day. Cal sat across the table from Rose, legs crossed reading a newspaper. Rose didn't know what to say; they hadn't spoke since she shot the gun last night. Rose sipped her tea still eyeing Cal as he flipped the page. His eyes briefly met hers before flicking back down to the paper. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat placing her cup of tea down before standing to leave. This caught Cals attention and he folded the newspaper, shaking his head at her "sit."

"I was just-"

"Now."

Rose obeyed and sat back down maintaining eye contact as she did. Cal still didn't say anything as he rest his chin against his bawled up hand. He flashed her a bitter smile "suppose we should address whatever madness happened last night."

Rose nodded her head "yes. Yes, I thought we were being robbed and the first thing I thought was to get your gun."

Cal frowned not believing her. He stared at her waiting for her to show any signs of lying but she didn't and it made him laugh "Oh come on you really think I'm going to believe that you're first thought was to play the hero? Rose, if we were to be robbed you would come to me." He leaned forward "I do believe had I have walked in a moment sooner that gun may have been against your head. Worse, the trigger could've already been pulled and I'd have been staring at your blown out brains."

Rose felt herself freeze as his voice lowered. His expression had changed, not to a one of sympathy, but to a one of anger. His eyes were piercing into her making her feel small and frightened. She wanted to deny it and stick to her story but she knew he didn't believe her. She had been found out.

"What did you want?" His tone was a mocking one as he continued with a pretend look of sympathy "an escape from Cal the monster? Cal who has done all in his power to look after you, who forgave your sordid affair," he laughed "who made sure you got the best care after being in that freezing water. If it weren't for me you would have already been dead."

Rose opened her mouth to speak but he quickly shushed her as he continued his tangent "you must think I hadn't noticed your low mood the past month. Well I have and I want it to stop. Yes, what happened was tragic but it's time to move on."

Rose swallowed and looked down at her lap. He could read her like a book at that moment "oh how silly of me. This isn't about that at all this is about the penniless dead boy who froze to death in front of you. Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Rose raised her eyes which were brimming with tears but she wouldn't let them fall. Not in front of him.

"I've read every single word you have written in the book you keep upstairs. Seems to me you're the reason he didn't survive. Mustn't have loved him that much."

"How dare you" Rose snarled.

He seemed a bit surprised at her bravery to speak to him like that and it fuelled his anger even more.

"How dare I?" He laughed standing up quickly, pushing the cutlery and bowls off the table "no how dare you Rose. How dare you even think about him...acting like some sort of love struck teenager you knew him a matter of days. He is gone he's not coming to save you anymore. Why would he? When you let him die."

They stared at each other before Cal grabbed his newspaper and stormed out telling her to get dressed. Rose could do nothing but sit there and let his words simmer in her mind. It hurt even more coming from somebody else. Their maid came in sheepishly, Ruth on her tail. She glanced at the mess before looking at Rose with a disappointed look

"Must you always anger him? He's trying with you."

Rose got to her feet feeling flustered. As she passed her mother she stopped "maybe I don't want him to try, mother."

She felt her mother grab her arm to stop her leaving "you need to drop this attitude, Rose. You know what happens when you misbehave."

Rose shook her head staring at her mother with a look of disbelief as she pulled her arm away "Oh so you know about Cals bad temper?" She scowled leaning in closer to whisper angrily "well that certainly doesn't surprise me."

Ruth kept her tough composure "you are testing Caledons patience. If you stop behaving as if you're a child then everything will be well. Ever since that boy I just can not recognise the girl I brought you up to be. He poisoned you." Her expression turned to a concerned one but Rose laughed at her. How could she think Jack was the poison? He had been the one good thing in her life. She was about to retaliate but Ruth cut her off

"Your aunt Grace is visiting this week. She's bringing cousin Moira; I'm hoping she can re introduce what being a high class lady entails. Since you do seem to have forgotten," she sat down as Elsie poured her a cup of tea "I want to hear no talk about what happened. Do you hear me?"

Rose stared at her and gave her a sour smile "yes mother." She turned and began to walk up the stairs to the bedroom hearing Elsie's heels following quickly after her. The two of them entered the bedroom in silence. Rose began to take off her night dress as Elsie pulled out a few dresses. When she was undressed Elsie began helping her with her corset which was always a dread. With every pull on the lace Rose felt sicker and sicker. She was starting to feel awfully dizzy as she gripped the bedpost to stop herself from falling. Elsie stopped noticing her uncomfortable composure.

"Everything alright, miss?"

Rose nodded her head sliding onto the bed to sit "yes. I've just felt slightly under the weather recently. Please continue."

Elsie began tugging the corset wearily. Rose had to put a hand to her mouth thinking she was going to be sick as the corset got tighter. Finally she was all laced up and she turned to her selection of dresses. She flipped through them trying to decide on one that didn't look too fancy. She shook her head at them before heading over to the big oak wardrobe and opening the doors. Elsie watched "were the dresses not to your taste?"

Rose shook her head "they're all very dull. I'm thinking something colourful; perhaps this one." She pulled out a beautiful blue dress which Elsie smiled at. Rose turned to close the doors but as she did her pale pink dress caught her attention. It was the one she had went into the water in she had kept it even though her mother told her it was ruined and to get rid of it. She dropped the one she was holding on the floor and gazed as if amazed at the chiffon dress, reaching out to feel the material. She closed her eyes and thought about the good memories she had had in it; but they were quickly overshadowed by thoughts of Jacks freezing hand clutching hers. She pulled away quickly as if being burned by such memory and slammed the wardrobe doors.

Elsie swiftly helped her into her choice and buttoned her up. After having her hair and makeup finished Elsie left to attend her other duties. Rose sat on her bed, still feeling queasy. It wasn't the first time she had felt ill it had been happening nearly every morning recently. She didn't dwell on it too much, simply thinking she had a minor illness that would subside soon. She got to her feet and headed out of the room to tell Cal she was ready. They were visiting his parents something Rose didn't mind. His mother Alice was relatively nice but his father Nathan was exactly like him. She was about to walk down the stairs when she heard a faint creek coming from the spare bedroom down the hall. She listened, filtering out the voices from downstairs, and she heard the creek again. Feeling curious she slowly made her way down the hallway half expecting to open the door and find one of the maids cleaning. She got to the room and with a small smile she was ready to give whoever was in there a small fright. She swung open the door and stepped inside quickly. Her breath caught in her throat and she almost collapsed when sitting on the bed smiling at her was Jack.

She stared at him feeling frightened. She couldn't move or speak...he was meant to be dead yet there he was looking like he had before they went in the water. Sandy hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes. His clothes were the same but his handcuffs had gone.

"So," whatever it was spoke "you're Rose Hockley now."

It was his smooth voice. That was definitely Jack.

"What on earth..." Rose said under her breath, staring at him. Surely this was a dream or some sort of strange grief delusion. She squeezed her eyes closed for a few seconds and reopened them expecting him to be gone. But he was still there. This was unreal. He got up from the bed and Rose stepped back still feeling scared. He noticed her fear and laughed slightly "don't be scared Rose its me Jack."

She shook her head and frowned "b-but you died. You can't be real I must be going crazy."

"Yeah you really must be going crazy what with you marrying Cal and all," he smiled at her "i guess you heard me last night. I'm pretty sure you would've actually done it this time."

Rose stepped forward and shut the bedroom door tears starting to brim her eyes. Jack walked over from the bed his face softening as he reached her "I'm here. Look," he took her hand and placed it on his chest. Rose half expected it to go through him but she could really feel him. His warm hand, his chest- he was as real as she was. Tears streamed down her face silently as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"But you died...I couldn't wake you." Rose whispered as she felt him caress her hair. He kissed the top of her head before pulling away to look at her

"I know. I can't explain how I'm here it's as weird to me as it is you."

"What so you're some kind of..." She half smirked "ghost?"

He laughed and nodded "I guess so. Look I'm here to help you."

Rose frowned "help me with what? I don't need help I just need to be with you."

Jack sighed "I stopped you from doing something stupid last night. I'm gonna be here aslong as you need me."

"Rose!" Cals voice called from the bottom of the stairs. Jack and Rose looked at each other and he could see the panic in her eyes "don't worry he won't see me. Don't mention me to anyone I'll come back later."

Rose grabbed his hand "no don't please leave."

He gave her a quick kiss as Cals footsteps neared the room. The door swung open and Rose spun around to face her husband. He looked her up and down then scanned the room "what on earth are you doing in here? Your mother wants to speak with you."

Rose looked behind her. There was no sign Jack had even been there which made her heart sink slightly. She turned to Cal and gave him a small smile "sorry I thought Elsie was in here."

Cal nodded still looking around the room "yes well hurry."

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she passed by him acting said nothing had happened.


End file.
